


You Are Pack

by Hawkyshadows



Series: Omegaverse [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, characters might be OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkyshadows/pseuds/Hawkyshadows
Summary: A bad fight leaves Nexus feeling out of sorts, good thing they have a pack there to support them





	You Are Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Final piece in this thing, might write more in the universe if the moon strikes but who knows

The pack had been acting strange lately, or at least stranger than normal at least. They usually let Nexus have their space, but instead they seemed to be hunting them up every time the warrior turned around. Most common was Pidge, the little Beta who usually was so solitary began to come into Nexus’s many haunts, most of which were inside the vent systems, and just… being there. Pidge would just sit nearby and work in silence, acting as if nothing was odd about their behavior. So soon Nexus put it out of mind, they didn’t even notice when the Beta would scoot closer at first, until Pidge was nearly sitting shoulder to shoulder with the warrior.

Next was Hunk, while the other Beta was usually warm and friendly, arguably one of the warmest of the pack. But even that seemed icy compared to his behaviour now. He was always offering an ear if they wanted to talk, suggesting they try his latest creation in the kitchens. And when the warrior mentioned they didn’t really have much of a sense of taste he began making more intense foods for them to try in an effort for them to taste anything.

Keith was probably the most surprising, considering his usual loner behavior. But one day he asked if Nexus would like to spar with him, and they did that for a while both against each other and against the gladiator. Though Nexus couldn’t be sure how long they managed their sparring session to be, they halted once the Alpha requested a moment to rest, awkwardly settling beside each other in silence for a while. Only broken by Keith thanking them quietly for what they’d been doing for the pack lately, all while looking at the opposite wall, he left not long after that.

Shiro had been a little less awkward, at least compared to Keith. He had found them while they were on the command deck alone. They were laying on the floor of the command deck, upside down and reading on one of the alien tablets. They aren’t entirely sure how they became upside down but they were comfortable so they didn’t pay it any attention until Shiro approached. He crouched so that Nexus didn’t have to stand. He told them that if they ever needed an ear he was there for them before he left with the kind smile, patting the warrior with his human hand, perhaps worried if he used his mechanical hand he would cause Nexus to need to reform again? They didn’t know.

The Alteans on board didn’t really change much, they were a bit warmer and talked more openly with Nexus about themselves and their former home. Allura a bit more interested in bonding while Coran seemed to want to take Nexus under his wing and guide them to… something.

But the one pack member who seemed to seek them out the most, well other than Pidge because she could get into the smaller places that the others could not, was Lance. They weren’t sure what was going on with the Omega but while he was pretty social as it was it was almost as if Lance was stalking them. And they were always touching the warrior. Brushing their wrists or their elbows and one time he even throw his arm over their shoulders while talking loudly about something they hadn’t managed to catch cause he was talking so fast.

But even with the odd developments war continued to be waged. And with war came side effects that Nexus, despite their efforts, could not always avoid.

They threw their helmet against the wall, hurrying away from the docking bay before someone could stop them. Images of blood and slaughter hit them in an onslaught that they tried to tune out. Memories of their past they long tried to bury. Unable to push it away they collapsed, harsh pants coming from their mouth, but they had no need to breathe.

Their body trembled as their power began to grow out of control, the lights flickering as they tried to regain self control. A sound of something cut through the haze of their mind, a cooing of some kind.

A call from one of the pack, calling for the others.

They ignored the call knowing it was not meant for them, they cupped their hands over their ears, trying to block out the call, trying to gain some control over their own self. Their body jolted as they felt hands gently move over their shoulders. It was Lance. He was saying something, something they couldn’t make out over the whooshing of power in their ears. They could still hear the chirping and cooing sounds though. Nexus allowed Lance to rise them to their feet, moving them through the hallways that had begun to bleed together in their eyes. They shut their eyes, trying and failing to stop their useless panting.

Their eyes shot open in surprise when they are gently laid down somewhere soft.

They’re in the pack nest.

They weren’t sure if they managed to make words, they tried though.

They wanted to question what was going on, question Lance about everything that had been happening lately.

Then in what seemed like a blink of an eye they were no longer alone with the Omega. Soon the whole pack had joined them in the nest.

It started with Pidge, seemingly more daring than the others, the young Beta crawled up and over laying down on Nexus’s trembling chest taking deliberately slow deep breathes so that Nexus could match them.

Hunk came next, pulling the three into his large body, giving them a sense of warmth and support the way only a large bear like human could.

Shiro and Keith laid down not long after, keeping to the outer edges of the nest but staying close to give the whole pack that sense of protection that they needed.

The Alteans came later, not as in tune to the call as the actual pack members were. But they were quick to join in, Coran snuggled in beside Lance and Keith with Allura joining Pidge, curling on Nexus’s legs.

Nexus didn’t move, didn’t speak. Surrounded by sounds of the pack. Their hearts beating slowly, their breathe calm and even as they slept. Feeling oddly relaxed despite everything their body finally relaxed, the power that had been going out of control mere moments ago disappeared causing their body to sag further into the nest. Their unnecessary breathes continued to match Pidge’s, shifting the Beta up and down on their chest. They closed their eyes, feeling Lance snuggle closer cooing softly in their ear. In the center of the nest they let themselves drift off.

They may not understand it.

But perhaps, they were pack after all.


End file.
